Truth or Dare?
by Titania-the-Fairy-Queen
Summary: After Team Natsu destroys yet another city, the master is fed up and as a punishment, makes them all play truth or dare together! The losers will receive consequences! T for language. Mostly Jerza, but there's some GaLe, NaLu, and Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: This part is more of a prolouge/intro. The truth or dare part will be in next chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. Birds chirped, the sky was a radiant blue and cloudless, and friendly citizens were helping each other out with every day tasks. Children played in the streets and goods were bought and sold.

Not so much in the nearby city of Washika. Team Natsu had been chasing after some robbers the day before and managed to destroy half the city.

Upon learning the fateful news, Makarov's face darkened and he stared at the floor. He sat in his usual spot in the guild, legs crossed. Team Natsu stood before him, also staring at the floor, but shamefully. "What," Makarov whispered, "WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?!" The rest of the guild was usually noisy and rowdy, but the noise died down after the guildmaster spoke.

Erza lifted her chin and stared at the master. "My deepest apologies. I'll handwrite write sorry letters to everyone whose home was destroyed and help with the cleanup to the best of my ability. I know it will never fully make up for what I've done, so I'm willing to accept any punishment you inflict." After she finished speaking, her head tipped back down, staring at the ground again.

Makarov nodded, pleased. "And what do the rest of you have to say?" He asked, still angry but less so.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Gray and Natsu screamed in unison, pointing at each other. "If SOMEONE hadn't blown up the entire pillow factory, Aries wouldn't have felt outdone by the fluffy pillow feathers and gone bezerk just when we were relying on her the most!" Gray yelled, clothes already discarded.

"So irrisponsible.." Charle murmured.

Natsu's fists balled and ignited. "Listen here, stripper!" He yelled while Gray glanced down and gasped, noticing he was nearly naked. "Maybe I blew up the damned pillow factory, but how else would we have caught the bad guys? And who are you to be critisizing, considering you 'accidentally' froze Aquarius' water, causing her to flood so much of the city!" Lucy winced, thinking of the punishment she'd get from Aquarius next time they meet.

"You wanna go, flame-brain?" Yelled Gray.

"Here and now, snow-hoe!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Noo! Natsu! You can't destroy another building!" Happy cried.

Lucy sighed. "Here they go again.." She groaned.

Before either of them could lay a finger on each other, they were stopped by the look on the master's face. His eyes were closed and he was wearing a huge, happy smile. "Your punishment," Makarov said. "Is to play truth or dare. Everyone besides the winner will have to reconstruct the destroyed city and take only jobs that have no pay at the city for seven days."

They were all stunned into silence. Lucy shifted nervously. Rent was due in four days, and she still needed about 20,000 more jewel besides her food and utility expenses. She _couldn't _lose this.

Wendy started crying. "I'm so sorry master!" she exclaimed. "I'm not a good wizard! I didn't mean to blow the flames from Natsu's fire to all over the town!"

"It gets better!" The master yelled, grinning happily. A small crowd had formed around Team Natsu and the master. "Since this crowd is so interested in the truth or dare game, looks like you'll all be in it!"

Lucy's heart sank. Her odds of winning had gone from 20% to who knows what. She glanced around. The crowd consisted of Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, and Juvia. Not as many as she expected. so that was a relief.

"Such an honor to be playing this with Gray-sama!" cried Juvia. Gray rolled his eyes.

Laxus shrugged. "Eh, whatever. I aready have all my expenses covered for a while."

Levy glanced around her, shifting her feet. Gajeel folded his arms onto his chest, both of them looking away from each other. "Well, Shrimp, I guess we'll have to." And Levy nodded, blushing.

"But you!" the master noted, glancing at Erza. "You did the most damage. I expected better from you, Erza. Not only did you cause so much damage, but as an S-Class mage, you're expected to stop others from their destructive habits!"

Erza frowned and stared at the floor. "I just tried to cancel out Natsu's flame by using the water power that my Sea Empress armor gave me. I didn't mean to help Aquarius flood everything, and with all the water she produced, I was shocked and ended up panicking a little. I guess that's why I spread Aquarius' water everywhere, flooding much more of the town than she would have.. and that ancient library got flooded, too? My deepest regrets, master."

Makarov scowled. "Your regrets won't bring back those ancient texts! As an extra punishment for you, Jellal will be joining the game." Erza's cheeks instantly reddenned. "The game will take place in Lucy's dorm at 8 pm, since it's obvious everyone would be there if the game never even happened in the first place. I expect you all to tell me honestly who won. Also, if you don't show up, the punishment will be doubled."

Lucy scowled. "It's always at my house!"

Natsu nodded and grinned. "Strange, but okay. I'm gonna beat all of you!" He yelled.

"In your dreams!" Gray retorted.

Wendy sulked in a corner. "Child, if you ever want to get it over with, you have to face it head on!" Commanded Charle.

"She's right," Noted Lily.

The conversation continued, but soon enough, the day was over and they each headed to their own houses, besides Natsu and Happy. They decided to sleep at Lucy's. Of course, they never bothered asking her if they could sleep there, but at this point Lucy just glared and motioned for them to come along.

...

It was late. Everyone had gone home, and the guild hall was empty besides Mirajane tidying up, and Makarov, who was talking to her. Elfman and Lisanna were waiting outside.

"Erza didn't actually cause so much damage, did she?" Mirajane asked, smiling while wiping a glass.

After remaining silent for a few seconds, the master sighed. "No,"

"That means you were just making an excuse for Jellal to join in? Are you a matchmaker now, Makarov?" Mirajane giggled.

The master sighed. "I've seen the way he looks at her. He's a fine man, Jellal, but he has yet to leave his past behind. He really does need help, and I think Erza can give that to him. Truth be told, they really are one of a kind, Erza and Jellal. They mend each other. And without her, he'd live the rest of his life with little or no meaning."

Mirajane nodded, smiling. "I should go, now. Goodnight, master."

"Goodnight, Mira."

...

Erza and Levy usually had sleepovers. Living in the same apartment complex, they hung out and talked or read together. They sat on Erza's bed, Levy's apartment being too crowded with all the books everywhere, and read pervy books aloud, laughing and blushing. Tonight, Levy knocked on Erza's door.

Erza opened the door and grinned. Levy had shown up in her pijamas, so she assumed she'd sleep over. Levy also carried a few books, all of them pervy. She also held some magazines, which weren't pervy, thankfully.

Before long, they were chatting on Erza's bed while reading the magazines. "Hah! It says here that boys like it when girls dress daringly!" Erza laughed. "If I'm going to dress 'daringly' it'll be because I want to, not because someone else does."

Levy nodded. "Hey, speaking of boys," She set down her magazine and grinned at Erza, who met her eyes and blushed. "Are you okay with Jellal coming to the truth or dare thing tomorrow? He hurt you, right? If it's too cruel, I'm sure we can work out something with the master."

"I forgave him long ago. He just can't seem to forgive himself," Erza said, saddened by the fact.

"How could you forgive him? Didn't he enslave your friends and betray you?" Levy asked, not angry but merely curious.

Erza scratched her head and explained. "He was possessed by Ultear who was under the influence of Zeref. They're both trying to repent for what they've done by forming a crime busting guild with Ultear's adoptive daughter, Meredy. I get so sad, sometimes, thinking of how they don't forgive themselves for what they've done." Erza realized what she said, right after it came out of her mouth. She admitted weakness. Her hands slightly shook, but she tried to ignore Levy's stare and just looked anywhere but into Levy's eyes. The ground, the wall, a bookshelf, a desk, anything besides Levy's concerned eyes.

"So someone forced him to torture his best friend ever since he was a kid? He had no control over his actions and was forced to hurt the one person he really loved?" Erza blushed, and she was about to claim he probably didn't love her, but Levy kept speaking. "Even though he never chose what he did, he always remained sorry and tries to protect you as much as he can?" Levy asked.

"Yes." Erza said. She sat cross legged on her bed, Levy in the same position across from her. She wondered what Levy was thinking. Probably thoughts of pity, or how Erza should have killed him to put him out of his pain. But Levy wasn't thinking any of that. She wrapped her arms around Erza's waist and laid her face on Erza's shoulder, enveloping her in a warm hug. Erza's back was stiff and she was shocked at what Levy had just done. "Wha?" slipped out of Erza's mouth, flabbergasted.

"I'm really sorry, Erza. A lot has been done to him, and I know that you guys just have this connection.." Levy whispered. Erza's back slowly became more and more yielding, and she also embraced Levy. "I know that you feel his pain because of that connection. And I'm really sorry. You guys have both been wronged, and we'll have to stop Zeref. We will, one day. I know we will."

Erza smiled. She assumed others would be prejudiced, but she had underestimated how strong her bonds were with her friends. "Thank you," Erza told her wholeheartedly.

She soon pulled back from the hug, smiling widely. "What about you and Gajeel? I saw you two on the ride together!"

Levy's face turned red. "Oh, I just like him. He's nice."

Erza laughed. "Nice? Gajeel? Get outta here! And anyway, I see the way he looks at you. He feels something for you, I know it."

"But.. but I'm not curvy," Levy said quietly. "I don't have boobs like you or Lucy, and I don't have curves and I'm just short and skinny. I'm not powerful, and I'm just not really good enough."

Erza frowned. "If a guy judges you on how big your chest is, please tell me Levy, so we can both kick his ass out of town together. I know you're not powerful, but you're so smart. You've saved Team Natsu all too many times. Be proud of your build, Levy. You really are pretty, and all too many times I've wished I looked like you."

"Thanks, Erza." She said, smiling.

They spent the rest of the night reading pervy books and laughing so hard their eyes watered. Eventually, they both went to bed, happy.

Everywhere, Fairy Tail members fell asleep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jellal was outside Fairy Hills. He hadn't recieved much of a description of what his task was, but he was summoned to Fairy Tail the night before. The master had a glint in his eye that scared him, but he knew he owed it to Fairy Tail to at least hear them out. Makarov had grinned. "Jellal, tomorrow there will be an event with some of the members of Fairy Tail. We have requested that you participate in it."

The master was silent after that, and that surprised Jellal. He had expected more of a description from the master, but since he offered no information, he wanted to inquire. "Uh, what kind of event? Why should I be in it?"

"You'll know, eventually, why I chose you. You'll understand one day, boy. And the event is, er, something.." The master frowned. He hadn't exactly planned out how to discreetly force Jellal to play a Truth or Dare game. If Jellal knew what he was signing up for, he'd never agree to it. Jellal furrowed his brows and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Boy, please do accept. You'll know what's happening. It's important."

Jellal sighed. He knew he was getting himself into something he'd regret later, but he really did owe it to Fairy Tail. "Fine. When and where will I show up?"

The master grinned. "Go to Fairy Hills at seven. A few people will be on their way out, and they'll take you to where you need to be. In fact, they're going there as well, and will be participating in the event."

So there he was, the next day, waiting. He frowned and sighed, glancing everywhere. The sign outside read "Fairy Hills" so he knew he was in the right place. He couldn't be missed, considering there was only one path to and fro. And then, he heard a gasp. "Jellal?" a voice asked. He could remember that voice anywhere.

"Oh, Erza!" Jellal replied. It suddenly clicked that she was going to be one of the people participating in the event, and the person to escort him there. He didn't notice that following her, there was Wendy, Juvia, Charle, and Levy. They were all, besides Charle, in a passionate conversation about how having blue hair was amazing, and they should start a blue haired club.

"Jellal-san!" Wendy said. "You can join our blue haired club, too! It'll be so fun!" She exclaimed.

Charle sighed. "Nonsense, child. If you want to exclude Natsu from anything, he'll fry half the town just trying to ask you to join."

Juvia furrowed her brows. "How would Natsu-san end up destroying a city just by asking permission to join?"

"One thing leads to another, and Natsu'll always end up destroying something.." Charle groaned, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, Charle! You know that if you had blue hair like Happy, then you'd be able to join, and then you wouldn't be complaining!" murmured Levy.

Jellal smiled. Fairy Tail's members were always so carefree and happy. "Looks like they haven't changed," he told Erza.

While everyone else's conversation had evolved into whether Natsu would find a way destroying something if he was trying to pour a drink, Erza interrupted it. "Guys? Can you go on ahead? We'll meet you at Lucy's." She prompted.

"Sure." Levy smiled. "We're gonna grab some food for everyone, so we'll be a little late." Erza nodded.

As they marched off into the distance, she heard Wendy yell, "But how would a drink catch on fire?" and saw her small arms rub her face in frustration and confusion.

After a few seconds of silence, Erza said, "C'mon, let's walk while we talk."

"How've things been with Fairy Tail?" He asked.

This earned a wide smile across Erza's face. "I'm really happy, they're getting so strong. Lucy can now summon three celestial spirits at a time. Gray made an entire ice palace that ended up melting and flooding a small village, but the palace was an accomplishment. Natsu roasted three hundred animals without a break. Wendy managed to rid someone of a fatal disease." She kept talking and talking, so happy about all of her friends. The narrow path to the rest of Magnolia widened out, and Jellal could see what he presumed to be Lucy's house in the distance. He thought so because before, someone had mentioned that she lived near a manmade river, which they were approaching.

As Erza talked, Jellal stared at her expressions. From blank to happy to excited to interested, her face was so animated and lively. He watched her right eye specifically. It looked so normal, but he knew it couldn't be real. A replacement, probably. Suddenly, Erza waved her hand in front of his face. "Huh?" Jellal asked, back into reality.

"You were staring off into space, Jellal," She said. "Am I that boring to you?"

Jellal winced. "Oh no, not at all. I was just wondering.." He stopped walking and she mimicked him. He took a step towards her and glanced down at her beautiful face, wiping her bangs away from in front of her right eye. Instead of letting his hand fall to his side afterwards, he let his hand rest on her cheek, gently stroking her face with his thumb."When we were kids, your eye got hurt, remember? It was really bad. I never thought you'd make such an amazing recovery."

Erza's cheeks turned slightly red. They were standing so close, they shared the same air, and their chests nearly touched. Erza had to glance slightly upward to stare at him because of the height difference. Suddenly everying seemed to be in high definition. She stared and the sun on Jellal's cheeks, making his skin look golden, how she imagined an angel's would. A patch of sunlight also fell into his irises, making them look lighter. His eyes were concerned and his expression was slightly pained, as if he himself had hurt her.

She tipped her chin slightly downwards, so she was eye-level with his chest. "Porlycusia gave me a replacement. It's magic, so I can see through it." She told him.

"You know? I saw Porlycusia recently." Jellal noted. "I just accidentally ran into her when I was with Meredy. She gasped when she saw me, and ran over and grabbed my arms. 'Mystogan,' she said. 'I thought you were trapped in Edolas. Please don't do that to us.' I told her I was Jellal, and she instantly was hostile. But right when she was walking away, she stopped midstride and told me that after she helped you heal your eye, you couldn't cry out of it. You said it was okay because you'd already cried half a lifetime's worth of tears."

Suddenly, he hugged her, hard, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She gasped, surprised at first, but eventually wrapped her arms around him. She felt his wideset shouldets quake as he embraced her, wishing it would last forever because they both couldn't stand to lose each other. His voice shook when he said, "You have, Erza, and you never deserved to."

"Hey," Erza murmured comfortingly. "You've cried just as many as I have, and don't forget that you never deserved it, either."

They stayed in the embrace for a while. Eventually, he broke the hug and they walked silently the rest of the way to Lucy's house.

xx

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, flames emerging from his tightly wound fist. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME AT TRUTH OR DARE, YOU'RE GOING DOWN HARDER THAN YOU EVER HAVE BEFORE!"

"NATSU! DON'T DAMAGE MY APARTMENT!" Lucy screamed, tears streaming down her face at the loss of one of her favorite furniture items as a result of Natsu's problematic temper.

Just as Gray summoned spears out of ice, there was a knock at the door. Lucy calmly walked to open the door, but a split second before she placed her hand on the doorknob, Erza kicked down the door, screaming, "WHO'S READY TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" Meanwhile, the door flew and hit Natsu on the face, making him burn in it rage.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled angrily. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT. FIGHT ME!" She immedeately requipped into her Fire Empress Armor and widely grinned at Natsu

Jellal sighed. He stood to the right of Erza and slightly behind her, but as she ran towards him, Jellal gripped her arm. "We're here for truth or dare?" he asked. She cocked her head slightly to the side and nodded, almost as if asking, "What did you think we're here for?"

He frowned. "The master didn't tell me that. Why would he ask me to play truth or dare with you guys?"

The entire room was silent. "You didn't hear?" Lucy asked.

"We destroyed a city and apparently Erza did the most damage, so as a punishment we all have to play truth or dare together and the losers will have to miss days of work and stuff. As a special punishment to Erza for doing the most damage, you were asked to participate." Gray explained.

Both Jellal and Erza's face reddenned. "I'm.. a punishment.. to you?" He asked, letting go of her arm.

"Oh, calm down, Jellal." Happy reassured him. "You were just picked because even the master sees what you do to her." Happy grinned widely and both Jellal and Erza's faces were red as Erza's hair. Erza kicked Happy so hard he cracked the wall.

"You're paying for that," Lucy told Erza whilst glaring at her.

There was another knock, but not at the door considering it had been kicked away by Erza. Wendy was knocking by the wall on the outside of Lucy's door. Along with her, Laxus, Charle, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia stood outside the door. Before Lucy could manage to encourage them to come in, Juvia burst through the door and hugged Gray. "Gray-sama! I come bearing popsicles, knowing that they are your favorite!" She squealed.

Levy and Wendy waved. "Hi, everyone!" Wendy said.

Levy smiled. "We brought teriyaki and pizza for everyone." She, Gajeel, and Wendy all carried brown bags which Lucy assumed had food in them.

"Thanks!" Natsu yelled, trying to grab a bag from Gajeel.

Gajeel smacked him on the head. "Not now, you dumbass. We decided if we were gonna eat, it'll be after or during the truth or dare game."

"You don't have to be so uncivilized about it!" noted Charle.

Laxus yawned in the corner. "Are we gonna start this or what?"

xx

They all sat in a circle around Lucy's room. "I'll start the game!" Volunteered Natsu. "Gray, truth or dare?"

Gray sighed. He didn't want anyone to think he was a coward, so he said "Dare,"

Natsu gave an evil grin. "Confess that I'm better than you at fighting," He yelled.

"Seriously?" Happy asked. "You could force him to do all these embarrassing things, but you want to make him say you're a better fighter? Natsu! Tell him to give me fish!" Pried Happy.

"Too late, no takebacks." Gray said. "Natsu," he muttered in his most monotone voice. "You are a better fighter."

"Gray-sama! Don't sink down to his low level! Don't say such a lie!" Juvia whined.

"Eh, it's okay. When I'm kicking Natsu's ass, this won't matter." Shrugged Gray. "Anyway, my turn. Lucy, truth or dare?"

Lucy couldn't afford to lose the game, so she had to play it safe. "Uh, truth.." She murmured.

"What are your feelings for Natsu?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Uh," Lucy's face was red. "Am I still allowed to pick dare?"

"Nope!" called Laxus.

Natsu's face was also tinted pink, but not as bad as Lucy's face that challenged the color of Erza's hair. "I.. er.. I think he's a good friend. He.. um.. He.. introduced me to Fairy Tail.. I really... trust him," she stammered. "He's sweet.. really. He is.. And I like him.." Lucy curled into a ball. Natsu's face had gotten as red as Lucy's.

"She looooooves you!" called Happy. Lucy glared at the cat and Natsu nearly burned him.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Gray said, "Your turn, Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sighed. "My turn..' She murmured to herself. "Hey Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Gray-sama would think bad of me if I were to be a chicken and not accept the dare!" Cried Juvia.

"What? No I wouldn't. Everyone has their own reasons for making their own choices and I respect that." Commented Gray.

"I choose dare," Juvia said.

"Hmm, okay." Lucy said, thinking about all her options. "I dare you to either be topless or bottomless for the next five rounds."

All the men in the room instantly recieved nosebleeds. "Even you, Laxus?" Asked Wendy, eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "Come on guys, you get nosebleeds just thinking about her taking off her clothes? She hasn't even done it yet!"

"Lucy, that's a cruel dare! Pick something that wouldn't trouble a friend so much!" Shrieked Charle.

Levy giggled as she watched the commotion. She and Gajeel exchanged glances.

Lucy gave a sly grin. "I HAVE to win this game!" she pressed. "I need my rent money!"

"Well, love rival!" Muttered Juvia, unbuttoning her coat. "You might want Gray so badly, but I'll impress him with what I've got!" She pulled off her shirt, so she was just in her green bra with chibi designs on it. The nosebleeds got worse. Gray was even drooling while he stared at Juvia, who gave a small hair flip.

"Gray," Erza said loudly. "If your stripping habit was bad usually, it probably got ten times more inappropriate when there's a shirtless girl around." Gray shrieked and started hunting for his clothes around the room. Natsu smirked.

Gajeel's cheeks were red as he said, "Uh, it's your turn, Juvia."

"Lucy!" Juvia immideately hissed. "Truth or dare?!"

Erza sighed and shook her head. "You're not allowed to ask the person who asked you. Pick someone else."

Juvia spun around and picked the first person she laid eyes on. "Gajeel, truth or dare?"

Gajeel had been previously producing small metal marbles and throwing them to see how many Lily could dadge. "Oh, me? Dare." He muttered, flicking another marble at lily, who expertly blocked it with his sword.

"See how close your lips can get to Levy's without kissing her." Juvia said evilly. Erza laughed and gave Juvia a pat on the back, which Lucy was sure would bruise her for the next few weeks.

"WHA?" Gajeel and Levy both shrieked at the same time. Their mouthes were wide open, and their eyes were huge with surprise. While Levy got exceedingly redder and redder, Gajeel got paler and paler. Lily frowned and started to shake Gajeel.

He shook Gajeel harder and harder, but it just seemed like he was out for the count. "Can you try to heal him, Wendy?" Asked Levy curiously.

Wendy nodded and after a few minutes of work, Gajeel was rubbing his eyes and sighing. "What happened? I don't usually just pass out."

"Juvia dared you to get your lips as close to Levy's as possible without kissing her," Laxus, now entertained, stated.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Screamed Gajeel. He started to get pale again. But before he could pass out, Natsu slapped him. "What was that for, hothead?!" Gajeel yelled.

Just then, there was a knock near where the door used to be. Lucy glanced at the door to reveal that it was Mira standing there. She was smiling as usual and greeted Lucy at the door. "What are you doing here, Mira? You don't have to play the punishment game, do you?"

She smiled and shook her haid again. "No way. I'm just here to deliver a message from the master. The losers, along with their punishment, all have to model bikinis in this week's issue of Sorcerer Weeky." Gajeel had passed out again. Wendy worked quickly to revive him. "That'll be all for now, I have to get back to the guild hall now." Mira said. She quickly said her farewells and left.

"The stakes have risen.." Jellal murmured nervously. Imagining Jellal in a bikini made Erza laugh so hard she fell onto her back and cried. She imagined all the poses he'd do and laughed more.

"Say, you two have been pretty quiet," Levy noted. "Not.. up to something... are you?"

Erza's laughter ceased. "What do you mean, Levy?" She asked, glaring at the poor girl. Levy knew she'd regret this later.

Jellal was stuck painfully in the middle, not really agreeing with Levy, but too afraid of Erza to completely agree with her.

"I mean, you two have been staring at each other so loooooongingly," Levy purred, making both of their faces red.

"I'm back!" Hollered Gajeel. "What happened?"

Everyone sighed and looked at each other. "Is it even worth it at this point?" Gray asked, folding his arms behind his head."You can always ask someone else truth or dare."

"Huh?" Gajeel asked, confused.

"Levy, truth or dare?" Asked Juvia.

In her shock, Levy squeaked out, "Dare! Wait, no no! I meant truth. Please let me do a truth instead!"

"Nope," Jellal said. "According to the rules, you have to do what you initially picked."

With another of her wonderful evil smirks, Juvia said, "Bring your lips as close as possible to Gajeel's without kissing him,"

Levy gulped. Her face was completely red as she sat down next to Gajeel. She leaned forward until her lips were only a few inches away. Lucy giggled from across the room along with Erza and Wendy. "Closer!" Juvia commanded. Centimeter by centimeter, Levy inched closer and closer to Gajeel. He was sitting cross legged while Levy was on her knees and had her hands on his shoulders. Eventually, their lips were only a few centimeters apart. Suddenly, Lucy ran across the room and gave Levy a quick push, caushing their lips to collide. At first, their eyes were both open and they nearly withdrew out of surprise, but Gajeel placed one hand in her hair and the other on her back. Levy's arms were now wrapped around Gajeel's neck, and they sighed as they kissed. Eventually, Levy broke the kiss for air, and as soon as she gasped for breath, he kissed her again. She ruffled a hand through his long, wild hair, and he gently stroked hers. As soon as one broke the kiss, the other one kissed them.

After a few minutes, everyone was tired of watching them kiss and had to smack Gajeel's face when he refused to stop kissing Levy. Eventually, Levy and Gajeel compromised by just cuddling with each other instead of kissing. Levy's petite form was sitting on Gajeel's muscular one.

"Well.." Erza murmured. Jellal and her had been awkwardly shifting from staring at the kissing couple to staring at each other. "That was.. er.. an.. experience, I guess."

Levy giggled, burying her face into the crook of Gajeel's neck. He kissed the top of her head and embraced her. "Oh God, get a room!" Yelled Natsu, the only one either dumb enough or brave enough to get Gajeel mad. Instead of attacking the salamander, though, Gajeel paid him no attention, but focused on tickling Levy. She giggled and squirmed and tickled him back.

"I think they'd both be disqualified.." Said Gray. "Since Gajeel passed out twice when you told him his dare and Levy didn't really complete her dare."

Jellal nodded. "Did you hear that, Gajeel?" Levy said between laughing fits. "You're disqualified. You'll have to model bikinis with me." He tickled her more, and she laughed because of the tickling and because of the thought of Gajeel in a bikini.

"I was going to invite everyone to sleep over.." said Lucy. "But I think you guys would drive everyone insane with all that stuff. Can you either stop or leave, er, no offense intended..?"

"Let's go, Gajeel," Levy said. As soon as he let her go, she gripped his strong arm and started out the door. "See you all later!" she yelled, smiling happily. Not Lucy nor Levy had ever seen her look so happy.

There was a monotone "Bye!" given from everyone in the guild, but as soon as Levy stepped out of the door, Erza yelled, "Wait, Levy!"

She hurried to Levy's side and gave her a small bottle that included a few pills. Erza shielded the bottles with her body, so no one besides Gajeel, Levy, and her could see it. Gajeel and Levy's faces both turned pink. "..is that..?" asked Gajeel.

"You gotta be safe!" Erza told Levy, pushing the pills into Levy's hand.

Levy blushed. "Oh, I don't think we're gonna do _that _kinda thing, Erza." She fiddled with the pills and absentmindedly shifted her legs.

"Better safe than sorry." Shrugged Erza.

"Thank you, Erza." Levy said. Instead of taking all of them, she put a few in Erza's hand. "But I'll save a few for you and Jellal." she added, with a sly grin.

"Bye!" Erza said, rushing to turn around, and not even bothering to wave. She retook her place next to Jellal.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jellal. "Your face is really red. Did one of them slap you or something?"

Erza frowned and blushed more. "No, Levy just said something pervy."

"Let's get back to the game," Laxus offered. "Since people were eliminated, let's start a new game. I'll go first."

"NO! I want to!" Shouted Natsu.

Gray sighed. "You went first before, now it's Laxus' turn, so shut up." That seemed to do it for Natsu, who sat down with crossed legs and arms, staring at the floor.

Erza requipped into her pijamas and yawned. "I'm tired," She sighed. She rubbed her eyes. "Do you have any sake, Lucy?"

"NO!" screamed Gray and Natsu at the same time. "The last time all of you had gotten into the sake stash, it was chaos!" screeched Natsu, shaking at the memory of a drunk Lucy.

"Oh come on," argued Jellal. "It couldn't have been _that _bad."

"I passed out," Wendy stated. "After drinking too much sake, I just passed out. People say Erza almost killed two guild members."

Erza shrugged. "I have no idea what they're talking about."

"What an irrisponsible child," sighed Charle, arms crossed.

"Wha? Where were you two?" asked Natsu, confused.

"We ate and watched Gajeel and Levy make out." Replied Wendy.

"Speaking of," suggested Jellal, "Let's pause the game to eat. I'm kinda hungry." He sighed and rubbed his stomach.

A spark formed in Juvia's eye. "Or," she thought aloud, "We can play truth or dare while eating!"

Lucy frowned. "Wouldn't that be a bit messy?" She asked, concerned for the cleaning expenses.

"Maybe so, but we don't have to clean it," Shrugged Natsu.

"BUT I DO!" Roared Lucy. "WHOEVER ISNT NEAT WITH THEIR EATING IS OUT OF THE GAME AND LOST IT PERMANENTLY!" She screeched.

"Fine, fine," mumbled Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: Longest chapter yet! This one is a little serious and stuff, but there's some Jerza fluff and just a tiny pinch of NaLu (which I'll be sure to include more of). I do not claim ownership to Fairy Tail. Also, I used a quote from Lilo and Stitch, which I did cite as from Lilo and Stitch. Again, it is not mine. Now that all that's outta the way, enjoy! ^_^**

Erza sighed. Jellal had watched open mouthed and confused as she munched down 8 pieces of pizza. Jellal himself had eaten two and felt nauseated at the idea of even eating a bite more. The only two who could compete with Erza were Gray and Natsu. They, bickering as usual, had dargued over who could eat more pizza.

They were currently neck and neck, both of them glaring into each other's eyes. They had each consumed two entire pizzas, which was much even for Natsu. "Fine, I'll stop eating. But that doesn't mean you won. It just means that I want to keep my abs instead of being a pot-belly unlike someone!" Said Gray, rolling his eyes.

"You tell him, Gray-sama!" Cheered Juvia, hands on her cheeks as she thought of his abs.

"Yeah, right! I won!" celebrated Natsu. "I ate two and a half pizzas, while you were barely able to stomach two, Gray. You're such a loser!"

Wendy and Lucy sighed. "They're truly... one of a kind," Wendy mentioned, frowning.

"That's a nice way to put it," Frowned Lucy.

Charle noted, "They do need to learn some common decencey,"

Laxus, who had eaten most of the terikayi and and entire pizza, shrugged. "Let's continue the game. I want to go first,"

It took some coaxing from everyone, especially Lucy, but eventually Natsu allowed him to start. "I just don't see why I can't start twice," muttered Natsu, resting his face in his hands.

"Okay, Jellal. Truth or dare?" asked Laxus.

"Er, me?" Jellal frowned. He wondered if the punishment would apply to him if he lost the game. Eventually he decided that whether it did or not, the master obviously wanted him to achieve something by playing the game, and he really did need to pay back Fairy Tail. He couldn't understand what the master wanted him to do exactly, but he assumed he'd achieve it by playing the game. "Dare, I guess.."

Laxus gave a very, very wide smile. "Drink three bottles of sake." From his huge coat, Laxus produced three bottles of sake.

"Do you just carry around sake with you everywhere you go?!" Yelled a confused Lucy.

"Oh shush. Drink up, Jellal." said Laxus.

Erza frowned nervously from besides Jellal and studied his expression. He was confused, but he obviously had some sort of ulterior motive or something that convinced him to accept the dare. He nervously took a bottle and in about a minute, he drank it all. Jellal was pretty big, compared to her, Erza noticed. It wasn't as big a difference as Gajeel and Levy, but his coat made him look bigger.

Or did it? When she went to the water park during the Grand Magic Games and saw him there, she saw his abs. They were big, and he did have such wideset shoulders. She was actually pretty petite compared to him.

As Jellal downed the next bottle, pausing to give small 'hic's and his cheeks turning slightly pink, she thought about that day. It was the most awkward day of her life. Not only had Ichiya caused that rather dramatic scene between Jellal and her, but also, while she was on the water slide with him, she remembered his panic when her legendary suit was torn off. She could swear the water turned pink with his nosebleed. She gave a small smile to herself, thinking of that day, Jellal passing out from 'too much stimulation'. She even gave a giggle thinking of how panicking and awkward he was around women.. particularly, her actually.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the tap on her shoulder until a few seconds after it happened. "Huh?" she asked, jerked back into reality. She had been absentmindedly twirling a lock of scarlet hair around her finger.

Jellal, face pink from alchohol, gave a wide smile to her. "I just wanted to tell you," he said, laughing and hiccuping, "you're so beautiful. You're the prettiest girl I've met-hic- and the most beautiful person I've met, and you're so kind."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Squealed Lucy.

Erza's face was pink. "Oh," she blushed. "Okay. Thank you. But you're drunk, Jellal," She frowned, secretly pleased by what he'd admitted. She loved the way he looked at her.

"But you're so pretttttttt-hic-tttyyyyyyy" He moaned, making puppy eyes at her.

This time it was Wendy's turn. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Keep it PG13 in here, there is a child present!" Yelled Charle.

"Oh come on," Said Laxus, rolling his eyes. "Where were you when that shrimp and the iron-head started making out?"

Ignoring their conversation, Erza blushed more. Jellal reached out and pushed a lock of her hair out of the way. Instead of withdrawing his hand, he kept it on her face and stroked her pink cheek. "You're so lovely," He whispered, carressing her face in his hand.

"I'm bored!" Yelled Natsu, flopping onto his back and groaning.

Lucy screeched, "Don't ruin the moment!" and crossed her arms.

"What would you expect from him? His mind is made out of coals that can only ignite when he gets mad." Said Gray.

"I dare you to say that again!" Natsu glared, fists curled.

"Don't you challenge Gray-sama!" Yelled Juvia.

Wendy frowned and shifted her feet. "So much tension.." Charle murmured.

"EVERYONE, STOP!" Laxus yelled. "Jellal, stop being such a lovebird. It's your turn to ask someone truth or dare."

"Erza?" asked Jellal. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

Jellal was drunk. He knew it. Even so, he knew he was doing something risky. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"That's not a question!" Screeched everyone in the room, besides Erza. She murmured it in a transfixed tone, and boy was she transfixed. She couldn't stop staring at him, memorizing all his features and expressions and his anatomy and him. Jellal. She memorized him, etching every curve and rigid line of his expressions into her memory forever.

"In that case.. are you virgin?" he wondered. Man, was he drunk.

Everyone's mouth dropped open. "THAT'S NOT A QUESTION YOU ASK A LADY!" screeched Charle.

"YOU WERE ACTING SO DRAMATIC.. EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA ASK SOME KIND OF DEEP QUESTION OR SOMETHING! COME ON!" Shrieked Lucy.

Laxus just sighed and shook his head. Jellal was hopeless around women. Wendy gave a smile to Laxus. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to set them up, aren't you?" She asked so quietly only he could her her, a small blush on her cheeks. Laxus neither confirmed or denied that statement. "Well, if you are, don't lose faith yet. Remember that he's drunk, so he has an excuuse for acting so stupidly." Laxus nodded.

"Er.. Yes.." Said Erza. She was embarrassed and surprised. She, like everyone else, had assumed he'd ask some personal question. "Er.. Why do you ask?"

He gave her a drunk smile and pulled her on top of him. Her cheeks were red. "Wendy? Please? Some sort of spell that will fix him?!" Shrieked Erza, fumbling with her hands, wondering where she'd put them since the only available options were on him. At that point, Jellal was already on his back with Erza on top of him. She propped herself up with her arms while Wendy worked her magic, so concerned she barely gave any thought to getting off of him.

For a few seconds, Jellal passed out. Erza panicked and glanced at Wendy, who was biting her lip and had a fixed expression on her face. When Jellal regained conciousness, he shrieked. "Erza? Wha? Why?"

She then remembered she was on him. "Oh-" She got off of him and they both blushed.

"Oh, you two.. Always ending up on top of each other." Happy snickered. Jellal gave a small smile but Erza was ready to kill. Only when Jellal put a hand on her shoulder did she calm down.

This entire time, Natsu and Gray had been sitting silently. Juvia had tried seducing Gray multiple times, but if she accomplished it no one knew. They had shared glances a few times, but they both knew what each other were thinking. Theey were both thinking of the days that they met Erza.

Gray thought about when she walked into the guild. Barefoot and wounded, it was obvious she'd endured hardships. He never thought he'd end up being best friends with her. He never thought about how much he'd grown to care for her and love her, and he knew she loved him. They had a bond that was family, and he was so proud to see her with someone that made her so happy.

Natsu even gave a small smile. The first time they'd encountered each other, she beat him up. "That's what you get for challenging me," She said, turning away. She was so cold and cut off, so fearsome because of her lack of emotion. But she turned out just fine. As she grew older, he remembered the first time the guild saw her smile. It was when Cana, Gray, Levy, and him had taken enough jobs to buy Erza her first cake. It was a good cake, too, from a proper bakery.

He remembered her smile as the others gasped. "I love it!" She said. She proceeded to eat the entire thing. Tears in his eyes as he grinned, to no one in particular he said, "Who would've thought we'd turn out like this, huh?"

But the room was silent as people smiled. Lucy sighed and gave a weak grin. "I always thought I'd have to live a boring life. Grow up, wait for a prince to rescue me, have kids, and die. That's not how it happened, and I'm happy.."

Laxus nodded. "I never expected that I'd do the things I did. I.." he sighed.

Wendy was next. "My life was really just always a mystery. I didn't know why Grandine left me. I was rescued by Mystogan and never really knew him. I joined Cait Shelter, and it was all a lie. I never really knew anything.."

"I never could imagine forgiving myself for Ur's death.." sighed Gray at the ground. But he looked up and managed a smile. "But I did, and I'm happy about that."

"Juvia was always was bullied and left out by others. And she was always sad and lonely. But she joined Fairy Tail, and now, she knows where she belongs. Here." She grinned, and she and Gray exchanged a knowing glance while they held hands.

"I've lived every single day of my life regretting something. I can't believe.." Jellal mentioned. "I can't believe I'd hurt anyone I loved so much. I.." Jellal started at the ground.

"Hey," Erza said, pressing her head against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, normal but accelerating. She smiled at the thought of why. "It's okay," He wrapped his muscled arms around her and squeezed, wishing she'd never leave him.

While they stayed like that, Natsu frowned. "I never got why Igneel left me. I loved him. He was my family. He loved me! Why would he do that?!"

Lucy grinned. "We'll find out. We will, Natsu." She was sitting down next to him, and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. She closeed her eyes when she spoke next.

Lucy laughed, saying, "Really, who would've guessed we'd end up like this. Remember that movie? Lilo and Stitch? When Stitch said, 'This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good.'"

And in that moment, everyone exchanged knowing glances.

xx

"So, time to lighten the mood!" Yelled Natsu, stretching. It was your turn, right Erza?"

"Yep," She nodded, scratching her face.

"When did it become yours? The last thing I remember was someone daring me to drink sake. It all went black after that, and then I woke up with you on top of me.. Did someone dare you to do that?" Jellal asked, cheeks a bit pink.

Juvia gave a giggle. "Nope. While you were drunk, you asked Erza truth or dare. She said truth, and you asked her if she was virgin."

His eyes bulged out of his head and he gasped. "I'm sorry," He said, turning to Erza and facepalming. "I really am."

Happy stifled a giggle. "She is virgin, just in case you were wondering." he mentioned.

"Oh shut up, cat!" he screeched, head still in his hands, but he did get a small nosebleed. Happy giggled more while Charle reprimanded him.

"Now your cheeks and Erza's hair match!" Happy added, giggling. At this point, Jellal facepalmed harder.

"Anyways, Wendy. Truth or dare?" asked Erza, rubbing Jellal's back to reassure him.

"Dare."

"Buy me strawberry cake." Erza commanded.

"Oh come on, that was a low blow," Said Laxus, rolling his eyes. "Take it back."

"No!" said Wendy. "I can handle buying a cake. C'mon, Charle. We have to."

"I don't have to, child, but I will, and you know it." Sighed the white cat.

"Before I leave, though, I'll ask someone truth or dare so you guys can keep playing while I'm away. Natsu, truth or dare?" questioned Wendy.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu replied.

"That's not a possible answer." Lucy groaned.

"Fine. Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room. See ya! I'm off to get the cake!" Wendy yelled, bolting out the door. Charle rushed after her angrily.

There was a silence and then a faint, "HOW DARE YOU, CHILD?!"

Natsu gulped. This was going to be problematic.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a silence in the room before Happy shouted, "Since Wendy dared you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, kiss Gray!" Making Erza chuckle nervously. While Erza's chuckling could easily be disguised as coughing, Happy laughed so loudly and wholeheartedly that Gray shot daggers out of ice at him, literally. Happy shrieked and managed to dodge them.

"GAH! NO WAY!" Yelled Natsu and Gray at the same time, jerking away from each other.

"No! Hands off of my Gray-sama!" Cried Juvia. "No one can kiss him besides me!" and just at that moment, Juvia leaned in, placed her arms around the back of Gray's neck, and kissed him. At first, she was slightly shaking out of nervousness, but when Gray stroked her hair and kissed her back, she calmed down.

"Gross!" Natsu yelled and fire shot out of his eyes. "HELP, I'M GOING BLIND!" he said, panicking.

"WATCH THE CEILING, NATSU! PEOPLE LIVE ABOVE ME!" Panicked Lucy as the flames from Natsu's eyes singed the ceiling. "And way to ruin the moment for like, the third time. Jeez." She sighed, exhasperated, and plopped onto the ground as she rubbed her forehead.

Meanwhile, Happy suggested, "Why don't you kiss Laxus? A very pretty girl, if you ask me!" Laxus singed a bit of Happy's fur with his lightning in response. His glare was menacing.

"How about," Suggested Laxus. "You kiss Erza? She's pretty, I mean you two _do_ have a relationship, don't you?"

This earned a variety of responses from around the room. Erza just furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head sideways, Jellal shrieked and hugged Erza into his chest, Gray gave a surprised grunt, and Lucy had grabbed so hard onto Natsu's arm that his blood flow was blocked.

After a few seconds worth of silence, Gray said, "Er, congrats on the relationship, I didn't know.." This made Jellal squeeze Erza more, not that she was complaining, and Lucy yanked on his arm.

"Relax, Luce. I have no idea what Laxus was talking about. Erza and I are just friends." He reassured her, stroking the top of her head.

He heard a muffled, "Good," in reply, but she wouldn't let go of his arm and he didn't protest. He wrapped his other arm around her and because of the height difference, they decided to sit down. Natsu kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. His Lucy. And he was Lucy's Natsu. "Hey," she whispered. "Bring your ear closer to me." He did, and she whispered into his ear, "You're name, Natsu, means summer. When I look at you, I see summer in your eyes. You smell like summer and freedom and happiness, and you'll be my summer, okay?" She asked.

He nodded. He whispered into her ear, "And you'll be my Lucy. In some of those Western countries, Lucy means light, and you'll me my light. My very lucky Lucy.." And they glanced at each other and smiled, chuckling.

Meanwhile, Erza couldn't stop burying her face into Jellal's chest and smelling his scent, one of wind and woodsmoke, and she sighed into his chest, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She heard his gruff voice say quietly, "You smell like those strawberries you love so much."

"And you smell like the delight and air and freedom that you deserve so much," She retorted, and he patted his thighs for her to sit on. She did, facing him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck yet again. "You're so strong.. But don't forget that I am, too. And if you ever need someone to be strong for you, I will. I'm everyone's rock; I'm steady and strong, and I can be your rock, too."

"You say that, but I think you need a rock, too. I can be strong for you and you can be strong for me, and we can complete each other." He told her, smiling, quiet so only they could hear.

"Deal, if you can throw in a few strawberry cakes."

"Deal it is." he said, and they smiled, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist and they kissed. A long, simple kiss filled with longing and memories and sadness and pain, but the memories of their past vanished and they knew they'd no longer be weighed down by it.

Laxus whistled from across the room. "Finally," he muttered. "Also, Natsu, you haven't kissed anyone ye- nervermind," he corrected himself as he saw him with Lucy on his lap, and they were kissing. They were smiling and tickling each other and as it turned out, Natsu had a weak spot for tickling, particularly his feet, which Lucy was an expert at tickling. At the same time, though, Lucy's weak spot was her stomach. As soon as Natsu touched her there, she errupted into giggles and laughed so hard she cried. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, guys, but lets get on with the show, here." Laxus yelled in a motone voice.

"Oh, Laxus. Truth or dare? " Asked Natsu, trying to protect his feet from Lucy's hands.

"Dare"

Natsu grinned. "Put an ice cube down your pants until it melts."

Jellal laughed so hard at the idea of Laxus prancing around the room with his face distorted in several ways that he cried. "Good one, good one, Natsu."

"I thought you were my friend.." Laxus said to Jellal darkly, walking to Lucy's freezer to grab and ice cube. "Wha? All the ice cubes are huge here!" He shrieked, holding one the size of his hand. "I'm gonna kill you," He angrily said before dumping it down his pants. Immedeately, he gave a shriek. "THIS ISN'T HEALTHY!" he cried, jumping.

Jellal had fallen onto the ground from laughing so hard, wiping his eyes with his hands because of the tears of him laughing so hard. Natsu and Gray were doing the same, with everyone else just beginning to tear up from their laughter.

Laxus was shrieking, his face was red, and he made rigid movements all around the room. He couldn't stay still because of how uncomfortable the situation would be if he did, yet running around the room was making him look pathetic. Yet at last, he lost his every ounce of dignity and just continued screeching and running around the room. He started tearing up because of how terrible it was, but Jellal had nearly passed out from laughing too hard, so he didn't feel to embarrassed of himself.

Just then, Wendy walked into the room holding a cake box. "Hi guys, I'm ba- uh, Laxus-san?" She asked, confused. What she saw went as follows: Laxus was crumpling to the floor, face red, almost crying, as everyone else was on the floor, laughing. Gray was naked as usual and she learned more about male anatomy than ever before. Jellal was the worst infected with the laughter, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and everyone could tell he was on the verge of passing out. Happy was squirting mustard onto Juvia, who was laughing too much to care. Erza had requipped into a moose costume, which confused Wendy.

She placed the cake box onto a desk and glanced at Laxus, who was nearly sobbing at this point as he rolled around on the floor. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.." Wendy sighed. She plopped to the floor, next to Erza. "Oh, who am I even kidding? There's no way there's a reasonable explanation for this."

Charle nodded. "This is Fairy Tail we're talking about. Rationality is rare here." She sighed as she saw Happy draw a, er, _male organ _onto something.

Finally, Laxus shrieked, "I CAN'T DO IT!" He whipped his hand into his pants and pulled out the ice cube, that had shrunk slightly, and threw it randomly. It happened to hit Natsu, who screamed like the ice cube was the very spirit of Zeref, and threw it randomly across the room much like Laxus had done. This time it hit Wendy and knocked her out cold, then bounced off, knocked out Juvia, then hit the wall and shattered.

"I'm leaving.." Laxus sighed, exhasperated, and limped out the door. After he left, everyone laughed too hard and was worn out from all the fun they had that day. "It's 11:00, let's go to bed," She offered.

Everyone agreed and before you knew it, Natsu was curled around Lucy protectively. They decided to give the bed to Wendy and Juvia, since they had both gotten hit in the head with Laxus' crotch-ice cube, and very well deserved it. Gray slept on his own, while Charle and Happy slept right next to each other. Finally, Erza and Jellal shared their blanket and fell asleep together.

It had been a good day (unless you were Laxus).


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U: I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I've been pretty busy with school and I'm also taking a college class besides school, so it's hard. Thankfully, I have a one week break! I'll be sure to update more within the next week. Also, just in case some of you might be interested, I posted a mostly Jerza story called A Very Jerza Valentine's Day and if it reaches 15 reviews, I'll add more chapters to it and probably turn it into a lemon. It also has some Mira/Laxus in there, but it's mostly Jerza.**

**This chapter is a short one, but I'll probably add another chapter today if not tomorrow. This chapter doesn't have any actual truth or dare in it, but it's a lot of NaLu/JerZa being perverted and just meant to give you a laugh. All that being said, enjoy! (And happy late Valentine's Day! Hope you read a lot of OTP smut!)**

* * *

Lucy and Erza grinned at each other.

It had been 30 minutes since everyone had 'gone to sleep', but in reality, the two girls were just pretending, while everyone else actually was asleep. Erza crawled out from under the cover, carefully, as to not wake Jellal. Smiling down at him, she even paused to tickle him, happy at the sight of his drowsy laughter, but she didn't tickle him enough to wake him up.

"Erza! Quit fooling around! Come on, we have to get started soon in case someone wakes up!" Lucy whisper-shouted, hands on her hips

At the sudden abscence of her beside him, Natsu mumbled "Luuuuucy..." drowsily. He frowned in his sleep as Erza wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shush, Erza! You're the one who nearly got laid on a beach!" Lucy muttered, annoyed, but grinning at the redhead.

Erza turned red. "If I didn't have to worry about waking them up, I would have killed you by now!" She whispered angrily. She then rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's just get started, now. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

Lucy nodded and grinned widely, pulling out the key for Gemini. "Open! Gimini!" She whispered. Gemini was instantly summoned, and Lucy put one finger over her lips to signal them to be quiet as to not wake the others. "Turn into Erza, Gemini!"

Here's how the whole Gemini shapeshifting worked: It was true that Gemini couldn't shapeshift into just anyone. The person Gemini shapeshifted into had to have a similar amount of magic power in them as their master. So typically, Gemini couldn't transform into a powerful S-class mage like Erza. But there was an exception to the rule. If the master, Lucy, in this case, didn't need Gemini to fight, Gemini could transform into anyone, as long as they didn't have to fight.

Suddenly, Gemini transformed into the redhead. "Wha? Lucy, this wasn't in the plan. What are you doing?" Erza asked, confused. Gemini, who was dressed as Erza, pulled off the modest armor Erza wore and unbuttoned the first few buttons.

"Okay, you know what to do, Gemini!" Lucy whisper-yelled, grinning. Gemini, in the form of Erza, walked over to where Jellal was sleeping- 'oh my' thought Erza- and proceeded to dump its bosom into Jellal's face.

Erza thought she was going to faint. This, this was too much. "Lucy!" Erza muttered angrily, turning around and meeting the eyes of the blonde mage with such intensity, Lucy couldn't help but panic.

Meanwhile, Jellal had woken up because he was suffocating in Gemini/Erza's bosom. "Erza?!" Asked the boy, drowsy and trying to push away the large pair of breasts that surrounded his face.

"Lucy! Stop! Now! Please!" Erza cried, yanking Gemini off of Jellal. "I'll pay you back for this.." She added, pulling the blanket from Jellal and setting it on top of her own shoulders.

Lucy, panick-stricken by the glare Erza had shot her, closed Gemini's gate and curled back up next to Natsu. She knew she'd be regretting her actions.

"Erza?!" wondered Jellal. "What just happened?! Why?" He cried.

Remembering that she had stolen the blanket from Jellal, she spread some of it onto him. "Lucy told me in advance to stay up after everyone was asleep, and she'd summon Gemini. Then, she'd tell them to transform into Evergreen or someone and say she loved them. Unfortunately, she tricked me. Unfortunately for her.." Erza muttered, quiet enough so that only Jellal could hear.

"Why would she do something like that?" Jellal wondered, his voice quaking at the memory of Erza's bosom in his face only minutes ago.

Erza frowned. "Probably to try and terrify one of us so that we'd be so scarred, we'd be forced to leave the truth or dare game, giving her a better chance of winning. But that plan wen't so, so wrong for her. And she'll regret it." Erza whispered darkly.

Erza's eyes sparkled with an evil glint. This was one of the times that Jellal could truly say he was terrified of Fairy Tail's Titania.

x

An hour had passed, and Erza was sure Lucy was asleep. She untangled her limbs from Jellal's and tip toed away, to Lucy. She then, ever so gently, took off Lucy's top, so she lay shirtless in Natsu's arms. She then proceeded to stuff Lucy's pijama top into Natsu's balled up fist.

Mess with the Titania, and you're going to pay.

She crawled back into Jellal's arms, and sighed. Jellal lazily opened one eye to look at her. "You're evil, Erza." He then proceeded to give her a kiss on the nose as she sat there, stunned, thinking Jellal would give her some sort of speech on morality or something. She smiled as she snuggled her face onto Jellal's chest and sighed, falling asleep instantly.

x

The next day, everyone could barely supress their laughter besides Charle and Wendy, whose faces got so red they could only gasp. Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal giggled and stared, looking at the sleeping Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was topless still, and Natsu was using her breast as a pillow.

Lucy finally yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was about to get up, but she just decided to go back to sleep, that was until she felt someone's breath on her breast. She sighde and opened her eyes, one by one. "NATSU!" She yelled, her face the color of Erza's hair. Everyone suddenlly started laughing as Lucy attacked all the men who stared at her chest. Juvia didn't really mind Lucy doing so, considering the fact that she got just as angry as Lucy when she saw Gray staring at Lucy's ample chest.

Lucy also smacked Natsu, who woke with a start. "Happy did it!" He blurted out instinctively, not even knowing what he was accused of. He then opened his eyes to see Lucy, topless and glaring, with her hands on her hips. She then realized her sassy pose made her chest fully visible and shrieked as she tried to cover up her breasts, but her thin arms were too small in comparison to her large chest. Natsu instantly recieved a nosebleed.

"Then why's my shirt in your hand, doofus?!" Lucy roared, clutching the fabric out of Natsu's fist and proceeding to put it on, crossing her hands over her chest.

"You took my shirt off while I was sleeping! ..Or..." Lucy turned around dramatically and glared at Erza. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Erza gave a sly grin. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." She said, grinning. She closed her eyes and pinned up her hair using a hair stick. Lucy, in her anger, pushed Jellal's arms onto Erza's breasts. Her eyes bulged out and Jellal recieved a nosebleed as bad as Natsu's.

Most people in the room were laughing, hard. Happy had woken up just in time to witness the whole fiasco, so Erza knew she wouldn't be off the hook from him for a long, long time. "I'm sorry!" Jellal cried, whipping his hands back to his sides.

Lucy realized that keeping up this war would be a bad idea. "Let's just call it a truce," Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry, Erza."

It took a bit of bribing for strawberry cake, but eventually Erza also called a truce.

"Well, where were we in the game?" Asked Wendy, whose face was redder than anyone else's.


	7. Chapter 7

"I guess it's my turn," mentioned Natsu, rubbing his eyes sluggishly. "Since the last dare was given to Laxus, who couldn't complete it."

Erza nodded. "Yep, let's get this game over with, finally."

Natsu said, "Juvia, truth or dare?"

Juvia clutched onto Gray's arm and rested her face on it. She couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked in the morning, hair messy from sleep and yawning. She gave a small smile before saying, "Dare,"

Natsu grinned. "Call Gildarts. Try to sell him some tampons." Wendy started giggling while Lucy rolled her eyes. Normal people would honor their S-Class mages that strove so hard to serve the guild, but Natsu just wouldn't do that. Then again, who was she to be talking, when she just played a nasty prank on Erza?

Juvia grinned. "This'll be fun!" Gray said. "Finally, the flame brain's gotten a good idea."

Wendy had a mischevious glint in her eyes. "You gotta admit, the ice cube idea was pretty cool, too!" She added.

"My, my, child. You truly are 'one with the guild'." Charle noted.

Juvia took out a phone. It had Gray shirtless as it's wallpaper. "Hey, when'd you snap that picture?!" Croaked Gray.

"Shhh!" Juvia said, ear to the phone. The coversation between her and Gildarts went as follows:

Juvia: Hello! This is Suki from Tampax. You've been signed up for promotional deals and offers for our products by telephone.

Gildarts (murmuring): Shitty little brats did this, I bet. I'll kill Natsu for signing me up for this bullcrap.

Gildarts: Er, no than-

Juvia: We insist! With these special super plus tampons, we stop the leaks before they happen!

Gildarts: Please, mis-

Juvia: Ever soiled your favorite panties or thong with that embarrassing red stain? Well fear no more! These tampons will absorb the leak before even a drop hits that fancy thong you wear!

Gildarts: I don't wear tho-

Juvia: With this special promotional offer, you can get ten boxes of super plus tampons for the price of nine! What a deal! Just because you seem to have a great personality, I'll throw in another box! That's eleven boxes for the price of nine!

Gildarts: PLEASE ST-

Juvia: But that's not all! Order within the next minute and I'll also throw in three pairs of fancy new panties!

Gildarts: IS THAT NATSU LAUGHING IN THE BACKGROU-

Juvia: Your account has been charged and expect the orders to arrive between 8-10 business days! Thank you for your purchase and have a wonderful day!

Juvia nervously slammed the phone down, everyone laughing in the background. Even Charle had cracked a grin, and Natsu laughed so hard he cried. "Imagine the look on his face!" He cried, howling with laughter.

Gray was nearly sobbing with all his laughter. "Gildarts is gonna kill you, Natsu!"

Wendy fell onto the floor, she couldn't handle it. Erza couldn't breathe because of how much she was laughing, Lucy was crying, while Juvia and Jellal had nearly passed out.

When they all came to their senses, Juvia gave a few more laughs before asking, "Gray-sama, truth or dare?" She snuggled into his arm more.

"Truth." He chose, nervously rubbing his hair.

"Put your clothes on!" Yelled Charle.

He glanced down. "KYAAA!" He shouted, scurrying to find his clothes.

Juvia laughed. "Okay, if I was a food, what kind of food would I be? And would you eat me?" She asked seductively, flipping her hair and folding one leg over the other.

"THERE'S A CHILD IN HERE!" Cried Charle, gesturing towards Wendy with her face completely red.

Gray winced. "KYAA! Juvia! Do I really have to answer that?" He asked.

"Yes! Or else you're out of the game!" Juvia cried.

"Well, I'm out, then!" He said, annoyed, as he left the room.

"GRAAYYY-SAMAAAA!" Juvia cried, following him out the room as she cried waterfalls.

"I JUST GOT A NEW CARPET, JUVIA!" Lucy cried.

The room was silent with the abscence of two of the people who belonged in there, but soon enough, Jellal started laughing. "What is it?" Asked Lucy, confused.

"Gray's gonna be in a bikini," He mentioned, nervously chuckling. "Can I start the next game?" Jellal added.

"Why not?" Asked Lucy, absentmindedly stroking a lock of her hair.

"Okay, Lucy, truth or dare?" Jellal asked, slipping an arm around Erza's shoulders, who blushed.

"Err, dare," She said, frowning. While dares could be particuarly bad, she couldn't bear to be asked a similar question as Gray.

Jellal kissed Erza's forehead. "Show Natsu your nastiest hentai." He commanded, Erza grinning from beside him.

"So inappropriate!" Mused Charle.

Lucy sighed. "I hate myself for owning this," She said, pulling out a manga from her shelf. Natsu had been zoning out, and suddenly jerked back to reality.

"Wha?" He asked, Lucy plopping right next to him.

Lucy began showing the hentai to Natsu. "LUCY! NO THIS ISN'T OKAY!" He cried. He got a major nosebleed. "No- don't tell me that's a- it is! What's that strangely colored stuff?! No! Don't put that there!" He said, deeply upset by what he saw.

Eventually, they finished the chapter and Natsu stared at the wall. "I'll never recover from that experience," He groaned, staring blankly.

"Well, considering you'll end up doing the same things with Lucy-" Happy giggled, before recieving a menacing glare from Natsu. Everyone chuckled, besides Charle whose cheeks were aflame.

"Wendy, truth or dare?" Asked Lucy, staring at the bluenette.


	8. Notice

Recently I've taken up learning Japanese. I'm loving it, but I feel like my class is going a bit too slow and stuff, so I've decided to, along with my class, learn Kanji, which we haven't gotten to yet.

If you know anything about Kanji, you'll know that each word is represented by a different character/combination of two characters. I've always been a fast learner and I want to get to the Kanji now so that I'll be able to speak fluently asap.

I'm planning on learning at least 700 characters within the next month. So besides school, I have a college class I'm taking and not to mention all my homework. I need to devote all my time, for at least the next month, to studying.

All that being said, **I'll be going on a semi-hiatus**. Chapters will still probably come out, slower than before, but I can't garuntee anything.

I've had a lot of fun with this story, so **I definitely will continue it! Thank you so much for all the reviews and the positive words of encouragement! They really have motivated me to keep writing.**

**Guest**, I don't know if I'll be able to work some RoWen in there, and I'm not usually one for fanservice, but why not? I'll probably end up putting some in there!

Special thank you's to **helynn, The one who writes the ones, Rock-Sama, sweetwithobsessions, fireworks1820, Amifairytail, snowstar, Lucy queen of the stars, Startails, Lillia Enchanted, Princess Cecelia, strikefreedom20a, Rain Pours Down, multiple guests and FT!**


End file.
